The use of a parabolic aluminized reflector (par) as a light source is now well known, particularly in the entertainment industry where such reflectors are commonly used for stage lighting. Typically, such reflectors are maintained in fixtures commonly referred to in the industry as cans because of their can-like appearance. Such fixtures are often referred to as par-cans and will be referred to as such hereinafter. Par-cans are often maintained above a stage or the like where access is difficult and, if not done with care, dangerous.
Presently known par-cans are such that a par lamp or bulb rests on a circumferential ledge inside the can and is held thereagainst by a spring ring or finger extending from an end cap. Changing the lamp or bulb in such a fixture is difficult, generally requiring the use of both hands of the operator. When done at heights, the bulb changing operation can be dangerous since the operator must release his grip of the ladder or safety rail to effect the bulb change. Further, with the prior art devices, the changing operation is inordinately time consuming.
It is has also been found that prior art par-cans allow the bulb maintained therein to jar loose or dislodge either in shipment or in use. Such failure by dislodgment is both annoying and costly.